


The Hex pt. 3

by RockSaltandCherryPie



Series: The Hex [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fem!Sam, Female Sam, Gen, Implied Sibling Incest, Plotty, Soulmates, Temporarily Female Sam Winchester, girl!Sam, implied wincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 17:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1518734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockSaltandCherryPie/pseuds/RockSaltandCherryPie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean finds out "Jamie" is really Sam.<br/>They help Garth with a case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hex pt. 3

Dean stood under the shower the next morning, letting the water spill down his back and over his hair, letting the pressure of it relax his muscles and his mind.

He didn't know what came over him last night, but Jamie had looked at him with those knowing, encouraging eyes and Dean hadn't thought much about it when he decided to kiss her. He didn't expect it to feel so weird, though. Not weird in a bad way. But usually kissing girls for the first time made him feel excited and maybe even a little lightheaded, but kissing Jamie... He felt like he'd already done it thousands of times before, there was something so _familiar_ about her lips. She had even _smelled_ familiar when he got really close like this sweet yet musky scent that reminded him a little of Sam, when...

Of Sam...

Dean's heart skipped a beat.

_A spell gone wrong._

_...Trying to find a way out of this as we speak..._

The morning coffee run. Catching the .45. Oh my god, insulting his bow tie. _Knowing_ where to find him, where the bunker was. Not being able to walk on heels. The beauty marks, the puppy dog eyes and shaggy hair.

Sam, Sam, Sam.

It had to be. It was Sam. Fucking _Jamie_ was Sam.

Dean toweled off as quick as he could and hopped into his jeans, throwing his t-shirt over his head as he stormed out into the open and spotted her sitting there at one of the tables, hunched over a few open books and sipping on a coffee.

Dean clenched his fists by his side. "Sammy."

Just as he suspected, she jerked her head up and looked at him, raising her brows. A fraction of a second after that she winced like she'd been stung by a bee, realizing her slip up.

Dean tongued his cheek and nodded, knowingly. He could not fucking believe it. He felt his face heating up, and at the same time everything suddenly clicked into place. How could he be so _stupid?_

He grabbed the keys to the car and bounded up the steps, heavy feet resounding throughout the bunker.

"Dean! Wait! _Dean_!" He heard her— _him_ —damn it—calling after him.

Slamming the heavy door behind him, he got in the Impala and just drove. Aimlessly. He felt his skin crawling, his heart pounding.

For _days_ he had been worried _sick_ about Sam, feeling fucking guilty for even one minute spent not looking for him, having the absolute _worst_ thoughts about what he could have been going through, when that whole time he was right there in front of him. In a girl suit. And didn't even have the decency to—

His phone buzzed in his back pocket. Flinching, he took it out.

**_Call from: Sammy._ **

Dean looked at it and shook his head. He felt like tossing his goddamn phone out of the window. Instead, he answered.

"You just had it off that whole time, didn't you?" Dean's fingers dug into the steering wheel.

"Dean. Listen. I'm sorry." It was Sam's tone, his words, just... a few octaves higher, and softer. Now that he knew it was Sam it was a little creepy.

"I was going to tell you..."

Dean couldn't even think straight. "Yeah, yeah, I'm just wondering _when._ Y'know, before or after the _wedding._ " He still couldn't believe he _kissed_ his _brother._

Sam sighed on the other line. "Dean, the witch told me she'd curse you too if I told anyone. I didn't want to risk it. Please. Just... Come back. I'm sorry."

Dean pulled over on the side of the highway. "Do you know how worried about you I was? And that whole time..." Dean held the phone a little tighter.

"I know. Look. I know you're mad. You have every right to be. But I need you, man." Okay, that sounded really weird in a girl's voice.

Dean sighed, shaking his head.

"Please."

Dean hung up the phone and tossed it on the seat. He pressed his knuckles to his lips and skimmed his eyes out the window over the cluster of trees and distant houses. He took in a deep breath and turned the car around.

 

Dean came down the steps of the bunker and Sam rose to meet him.

"Dean—" Sam started, coming towards him, pen in hand. Her—his— _fuck_ _—_ brows were drawn up apologetically. "I swear, I was gonna tell you. But the witch, she—"

"I _kissed_ you, Sam."

 _He_ _—_ (it was still Sam in that body, Dean reminded himself)—seemed to search for words. "I know. But I didn't want to risk you getting cursed too."

Dean couldn't even look at him. The more he looked the more he saw Sam and the more he cursed himself for not realizing sooner. It was _so_ obvious.

"Look. You don't have to forgive me." Sam's eyes lowered. "But I do need you. I don't want to be a girl forever, and I can't do this without you. _Please._ "

Dean searched over his soft features, wanting to stay mad at him so badly but at the same time feeling a huge sense of relief that he was at least alive and kind of safe. Not to mention right in front of him.

"Ok."

"Thank you," Sam sighed, relief relaxing his shoulders a little.

"You're still a bitch. And, even more so now. Just so you know."

"And you're still a jerk."

Dean smirked. "It's just... It's so weird..."

"You think it's weird for _you_..."

Dean squinted, looking at Sam standing there, all lanky limbs and shaggy brown hair, and stepped closer.

"Can I just..." Dean grabbed at Sam's face, exploring and stretching out his skin in various areas.

Sam scrunched up his nose in defiance. "Dean! What're you—"

He pressed on his cheeks, pulled his eyelids up with a thumb to look into them. "Just trying to make sure it's really you in there, Sammy."

Sam huffed. "Yes, it's really me. I know. Hard to believe."

But it actually wasn't. It was all coming together now and seemed completely sensible.

"You're not gonna kiss me again, are you?" The little bitch actually said, and Dean shoved him away and grunted, rolling his eyes.

 

The two of them settled at one of the tables while Sam explained his new lead.

Sam wasn't sure if Dean forgave him yet, especially when Dean found out he had lied to him _again_ about what he had spoken to Kaleb about, but Sam was okay with Dean taking his time. For now, he was just grateful that Dean was willing to help him out and listen.

"So, he _has_ to have some information on changing me back in his library. A gender swapping spell, a reversing spell, whatever."

Dean sat back in his chair and nodded. "So... Your plan is to just, what? Ask him nicely, batt your lashes and hope for the best?"

He hadn't thought about it much, but that was kind of what he was hoping to do. It didn't sound like the best plan the way Dean said it, though.

Dean rubbed his temple. "Sam. This guy's dangerous. I don't think he's just gonna lend out his spells to whoever asks. And besides, don't you have to actually be a witch to be able to do it right?"

"I don't think so. As long as you have the incantations correct. Plus, we really don't have a choice here."

Dean sighed. Then, after a few moments, "better be a nice guy."

"It's worth a shot."

"Why didn't you just ask him at the party?"

"He had to believe I was a witch. You think he's gonna let me use one of his spells if he knows I'm a hunter?"

Dean gave a small acknowledging nod, shutting one of the books he was looking in. "Man, I think you're right about this. There's like nothing _anywhere._ "

"I know."

"So when do you wanna do this?"

"I was thinking like... as soon as possible."

"Is it really that uncomfortable?"

Sam narrowed his eyes on Dean.

"Did you get your period yet?"

"Dean!"

"What? I'm just curious. It's like peaking behind the curtain. No dude has ever known what you know. How does that make you feel?"

"Fantastic," Sam remarked.

xxx

 

They were packing their weapons, you know, just in case Kaleb chose not to cooperate, when Sam's phone buzzed on the desk.

Sam looked at it, hesitating, then handed it to Dean. "It's Garth."

Dean took it and picked up. "Garth? What is it?"

Sam watched Dean listen intently to the other line.

"You serious?... Man it seems like these bloodsuckers are just popping up everywhere..." Dean looked at Sam. "Garth's got a vamp problem. They've got his wife."

Sam's eyes darted around, at the weapons they had just packed, at Dean's face, and he swallowed, at a loss for words.

"Yeah, Garth, of course... It's just..."

Dean watched Sam like he knew what was going on in his head. He wasn't going to say anything without Sam's OK.

"Well... I guess... I'm not _dying_..." Sam said slowly.

"You sure?" Dean's eyes were sympathetic.

Sam nodded after a moment's hesitation.

"We'll be there as soon as we can," Dean said to Garth, hanging up and handing Sam his phone back.

"His wife's in trouble, right?" Sam said, trying to reassure himself that he was making the right decision.

"Yeah but Sam, we don't have to go on any hunts if you're not comfortable with this."

"There will always be time to read a spell. Bess is in danger." Sam looked at the weapons on the table. "So... Wisconsin?"

"Wisconsin."

They finished packing their things and hit the road.

 

Another day as a woman. If Sam was being honest, he had thought Dean would make fun of him a lot more than he was. He certainly felt ridiculous. But it didn't seem like Dean thought the same. He seemed, if anything, more curious than disturbed.

Sam kept noticing him looking over every now and then, when it was silent. Sam just watched the trees outside the window, the barren fields and the far off country houses.

"You okay?" Dean asked him after they had been driving for a few hours.

He glanced at Dean, who kept his eye on the road, but didn't answer. Didn't really know how to answer. He wasn't okay. He wasn't himself. His body still felt like it didn't belong to him. There was an unsettling disjointed feeling that constantly plagued his body and mind, that had been present since the switch, but he didn't know how to exactly describe it. So he didn't bother.

 

xxx

 

When they got there and met up with Garth, he had immediately said "Dean, why didn't you tell me you had a girlfriend? About time."

"Garth, it's—" Dean had tried to say.

"Where's Sam?"

"Here. That's Sam." He gestured to him, and Sam smiled uncomfortably.

"Hi, Garth. How you holding up?"

"Sa— _Sam_?" And Garth's jaw had nearly dropped on the spot.

 

The hunt was fairly easy, that is, compared to everything they had been dealing with for the past year.

The vamps had taken Bess because apparently her grandfather, back in the day, had killed their grandfather, and they had only discovered his descendants now.

They had gotten her free, but the vamps weren't too thrilled about the rescue team.

"Hey, pretty..." One of the vamps had said to Sam, teeth hovering over his neck, his small body locked in their hold.

"Let her go," Dean had warned it.

"Or what?" The ugly thing licked a slow stripe up Sam's neck and bared its teeth. Then he hissed in Sam's ear; "Think your precious boyfriend can save you?"

Sam struggled in the vamp's hold, but he only held on tighter.

Dean really didn't want to do this, but he had no choice. There was a kid vamp. Might have belonged to the one that held Sam, might not have. But he took a chance and swooped the kid up in his arms and held a blade to his throat.

"Let her go, or he dies."

A flash of panic crossed the vamp's expression, and he stilled. "You'd kill a child?" The thing's eyes were bloodshot, glaring over Sam at Dean.

In the far off corner, Bess clung to Garth for support.

"He's no child. He's a monster, just like the rest of you. I'll have no problem doing it." It wasn't true, but he needed the thing to buy his bluff.

The vamp released Sam, defeated. Sam stumbled forward, and Dean let the kid go.

"You okay?" Dean asked Sam gently as he led them away.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Dean. How's Bess?"

"Garth's got her."

 

"I can't thank you enough for helping us sort this out," Garth said once they were clear of the nest and outside, his eyes twinkling. "I wouldn't have been able to do it without you."

"It's no problem, Garth. We're glad this whole feud thing is settled."

Bess shook both of their hands and Garth, of course, couldn't resist embracing them.

"Hey," Garth started. "If you need my help with the whole spell thing, let me know."

"Thanks," Dean said, and Sam smiled.

"Good luck," Garth said as he and Bess got into his car.

They waved to them before sliding into the impala.

 

"We can't drive back tonight," Dean stated, glancing up at the purple-and-orange sky. "We should get a motel somewhere."

Sam nodded in agreement.

So they started to drive. The highway was long, just a stretch of road colored a deep fuchsia from the setting sun straight ahead. There would be nothing for at least several miles. Sam was awfully silent. More so than usual.

"Mind telling me what's going on in that head of yours?" Dean asked to break the silence.

Sam just rested his chin in his hand, pressed up against the window.

"Sam?"

He finally glanced over. "Yeah, Dean, I hear ya. Sorry."

"Seriously, what's wrong?"

"You wouldn't understand."

"Try me."

"Dean, _I_ barely understand."

"I'm all ears."

Sam sighed. "I feel... disjointed."

Dean looked over at him, seeing the strain in his eyes, the worry in his brow. "Well yeah, I mean, why wouldn't you? It's not you."

A few minutes passed in silence, nothing but the sound of the Impala's engine rumbling around them.

"And I'm scared."

Dean looked over at Sam who was staring straight ahead at the stretch of endless asphalt.

"Of what?"

"I don't know... Staying like this..." His voice was so soft, almost shaking.

Dean kept looking back and forth from him and the road over the dashboard.

"You're not gonna stay like this. Sammy." Dean could see Sam's eyes beginning to fill with water, getting this glossy look to them, though his face didn't change. Dean pulled over.

"Sammy."

Sam finally looked over at him, and Dean stared straight into his eyes. Sam's soft features were glowing, a vibrant orange and violet, his eyes shimmering like the surface of a river at sundown.

Dean pushed his hair out of his face where it clung to his cheek and forehead, and Sam shut his eyes. Two stray tears fell down over his cheeks.

Dean could barely speak. His voice came out shaky, and, since he felt like he had to whisper in the silent confines of the car, a few of his words hitched in his throat. "Look, we're gonna figure this out."

Sam nodded, wiping his cheeks dry. "I know. I know. This is stupid."

"It's okay to be scared. It is kind of scary. I know I'd be freaking out."

Sam at least smiled a little at that. "Nah, you'd probably be working at Hooters or something."

Dean started up the engine again. "No way, man. Why stare at other girls' junk all day when I could stare at my _own._ "

Sam laughed, loud and uplifting. "That's not weird at all."

Dean smirked, subtle and smug. Then he got an idea, just as the faint outline of a city began to come into view. "Hey, we're not going to the motel yet. You remember what Wisconsin has?"

Sam looked at Dean, confused.

Dean glanced at Sam once. "Y'know, sometimes your memory concerns me."

Sam shoved him a little with his elbow.

"None other than the best planetarium in the country. You said it yourself once."

"Oh, yeah!" Sam's face lit up.

 

"Man, the last time we were here was like, what, seventeen, eighteen years ago?" Sam marveled once they were inside the giant building, looking up at the high ceiling. It had taken them about an hour to find the place again, but now that they were inside everything was coming back to them.

"Yeah, I still remember it like it was yesterday," Dean replied, eyes skimming around.

When they were kids, Sam's favorite place to visit in each town they stopped in for the week, for the month, whatever, was the planetarium. If Sam recalled correctly, it was 1996 when they were there last. He had gotten into a fight with Dad over something stupid, and to cheer him up Dean had took him here.

Sam used to say that the stars were the one constant in their lives and that was why he loved visiting places like this so much. (Dean had asked)

"I don't know," his little shoulders had shrugged. "I guess because they're always the same."

Dean had known what he meant.

 

Now, it was only them and a few other people in the dome. Couples, probably, sitting silently in pairs.

The two of them lay back in the chairs without exchanging any words. They just watched the moving stars pulse and glow above them, the vast artificial sky seeming infinite. Sam let out a breath, letting his body and mind relax into the familiarity around him. He couldn't tell Dean that the spell seemed to be gradually taking its toll on him, on his mind, his emotions. It was like they were heightened or damaged. Or both. He hadn't meant to start crying in the car earlier. It had just sort of... happened. And when he looked down at his hands, it was like they weren't his own. And he had started to panic at the thought of never getting his body back. Never feeling like himself again. What if he started to forget who he was?

The stars twinkled through his lashes the heavier his lids got. He let the blue light cascade over him, reminding him of the way he felt all those years ago, with Dean by his side and his eyes on the stars, and before he even knew what he was doing he leaned over and let his head fall against Dean's shoulder. He sighed deeply and shut his eyes, feeling Dean's encompassing warmth and taking in the musky scent of his jacket, and that was all the assurance he needed—and would ever need—to remind himself of who he was.

**Author's Note:**

> Whoever's reading this series THANK YOU because I'm really inspired by it tbh. i have a lot of plans for it and where it's going.  
> let me know what you think.  
> comments appreciated so much!


End file.
